


Bedtime Stories || Age AU

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: M/M, Partial FairyTale, age au, blmatsu, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: Karamatsu's such a great big brother.





	

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

Ages!

 

Osomatsu: 23

Karamatsu: 18

Choromatsu: 16

Ichimatsu: 6

Jyshimatsu: 4

Todomatsu: 2 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

“Once upon a time-“ Words were shortly cut off by a small tap to the thigh.

“Karamatsu nii san, you always start off like that!” Jyushimatsu was right, every single fairytale Karamatsu, nonetheless the older trio, had always started the same and ended the same, an introduction, problem, solution and a happy ending But this time the younger brothers wanted more variety.

“I-I do, do I?” The remaining brothers nodded, boredom already showing on their expressions. 

“Hell yeah you do!” Osomatsu interrupted, waving his erotic magazine around, he too had fallen into a tedious state.

“H-How about.. In a land far away-“

“Too boring..” Ichimatsu cut him off this time, goodness these kids were picky !! Who knew starting a simple fairytale would be so troublesome.

“Try start with a character talking, to build things up nii san!” The big brother tilted his head to the side, in question about what the younger brothers had requested.

“A-Alright.. I’ll try..”

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

Quick note:

Karamatsu is still talking, although I’m saving the quotation marks for when the  
characters of the story, within the story speak, if that makes sense? 

There will be interruptions at some points in time, so when different characters speak,  
they’ll have little emoticon things to signal that, here’s a key !

Key:

★ - Osomatsu  
♛ - Karamatsu  
☁︎ - Ichimatsu  
☼ - Jyushimatsu  
♡ - Todomatsu

 

Good luck and I’ll see you in the end notes !!

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

 

“Ichi piggy beat me again !!” A hyper piggy cried out, whining as the other piggy held his chest high.

“Sorry Jyushi piggy! I guess I’m just to good!” Ichi piggy smiled, patting the younger piggy on the head.

“Would you two quit it? I’m trying to read!” Todo piggy squealed, waving his arms around in frustration.

Theses are the the three little matsu piggys, Ichi piggy, Jyushi piggy and Todo piggy. Ichi piggy was quite, dull yet wise. He kept many things to himself although he tried to share the love around, just not so… open about it.

Jyushi piggy was a very bright and smiley, sharing the goodness of himself and others every where he walks. Although being the opposite of Ichi piggy, they still got on very well.

Todo piggy was the smallest of the bunch, very cute and innocent but a very needy piggy. He loves both of his piggy brother equally.

 

☼ Hey! Hey! That’s us nii san !! That’s us !! ☼

♛ Why yes my dear Jyushimatsu, it is you guys !! ♛

★ Hey, where the heck do I come into this? ★

♛ You’re coming in soon.. Don’t you worry ♛

One day, these little piggies decided to create a new house, although they were very fickle when it came to decision making and so it was hard to chose the right material for the job.

“But straw looks good and it’s not so dull unlike your silly bricks !!” The youngest stated,  
slamming his hoofs on the table

“But brick is more durable and will keep us safe and toasty!” The oldest yelled louder,  
Jyushi piggy was confused in the situation although he wanted to join in, he didn’t know how

“MUD MUD !!” He yelled excitedly, waving his arms around stupidly. 

“Jyushi piggy, do you understand what we are talking about?” Todo piggy implied,  
Jyushi piggy just shook his head and laughed, leaving the scene almost immediately. 

 

♡ Awaaahhh !! Todo piggy is angry !! ♡

☼ I’m sorry Totty !! I would never do that to you !! ☼

☁︎ Guys ! Shhh... let him continue ! ☁︎ 

Coming to an agreement, the three piggies decided to part ways and make their own separate homes, but still right next to each other in case they needed to communicate. 

Days went by and everything seemed fine, until todo piggy’s obstacle came along.

“Todo piggy !! Todo piggy !! Let me in !!” Oh no ! It was Oso wolf !! Oso wolf was a big bad wolf that went around to innocent piggies’ places and threatened to blow their house down if they didn’t allow him to come in.

★ Hey !! Why am I the big bad wolf !! Why can’t I be a piggy too !! ★

♛ Because you’re the big brother and there needs to be a wolf right?♛

★ I-I guess so?★

♛Yes! Now let me continue before I get Choromatsu to scold you!♛ 

"Not by the hair of my little Matsu chin !!" The little pig squealed, shoving all of his chubby weight upon the door. The wolf quickly got fed up, stamping his feet on the ground as he balled his fist.

"Then i'll huff.. and i'll puff and i'll blow your house down !!" Oso wolf yelled, doing as he threatened. He huffed and puffed and blew the pig's house down.

♡ Awaaahhh !! Whyyy !! ♡ 

★ Woah, this is getting pretty nasty !! Please continue★

Todo piggy squealed in fright, conveniently having his slightly older brother next door, he quickly slid over and barged in.

"Jyushi piggy !! There's a wolf outside and he blew my house down !!" Jyushi gasped and began patting Todo piggy in comfort.

"Totty!! Don't worry! You're sa-" he was quickly interrupted by the loud footsteps of an obnoxious wolf. 

"Matsu piggies! Matsu piggies! Let me in!!" He barked yet again

"Do you have baseball?" 

"Wh-No I do not." 

 

"Then not by the hair of my little Matsu chin!!" Jyushi piggy became mad, this wolf seemed  
very demanding and if he didn't have baseball, then he wasn't allowed in. That is the rules of his house anyway!

"Then i'll huff.. and i'll puff.. and i'll blow.your house down!!!" Yet again, Oso wolf lived up to his word, huffing and puffing and blowing down the mud house. 

★ Savage! ★

☼ Help ichi nii san!!☼

☁︎ * looks like. Ichimatsu' s the first one on his way to sleep! * ☁︎

The two piglets ran to the eldest house, shrieking loudly in his face.

"Watch out! Oso wolf is on the loose"

"Tch. We're fine with this brick house." He grinned, watching outfit for the wolf to arrive. 

"Little pigs! Little pigs! Let me in!" He yelled for the third time in rage, somehow each time  
the pigs managed to escape. 

"No." Ichi piggy said blankly.

"No?"

"No." 

"Fine. I'll huff.. and i'll puff.. and i'll blow your house down !!" He tried one last time, although this time, it didn't work.

"Huh?" Oso wolf tried again, huffing and puffing but he only exhausted himself. 

"Its brick you idiot." Ichi piggy stated, laughing with the other piggies. 

"B-But!" Oso wolf got fed up yet again, although his anger soon turned into tears.  
"Why won't you let me in!!" The wolf whined, rolling on the ground childishly.

"Because you're rude!" Todo piggy said 

"You had no baseball!" Jyushi piggy said 

"You have no manners..." ichi piggy finally concluded. Oso wolf pouted stamping his feet impatiently.

"Fine." He said, stomping off.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

“The end.” The older brother calmly concluded, although the room was silent. Only filled with tiny snores and heavy breathing.

“Karamatsu, did you finally get them to sleep hmm?” Choromatsu learn in the doorway, glancing down at the drowsy younger brothers, his expression quickly changed, veering his vision over to the eldest, looking drunkenly asleep, as per usual. Karamasu smiled back at him, pure exhaustion swept across his emotion.

“Y-Yeah..” He yawned, leaning back slightly. The big brother had really tired himself out, for winging a whole entire story on the spot, it takes up quite a lot of brainpower. Choromatsu was quick to notice, already attempting to give him less of a struggle by tugging on his hoodie.

“C-Come on big boy.. L-Let’s get going.” The green clod’s lanky, weak arms were no match for Karamatsu’s heavy body weight. The big brother refused, shaking his head and calmly swatting him away.

“I-It’s.. Alright..! Please get the little ones to bed!” Choromatsu bent down to the two youngest, tapping them both on the shoulder

“C’mon guys, time for bed” Jyushimatsu groaned slightly

“N-Nii san.. It’s too early..” He rubbed his eyes, squinting before he went back to snuggling up to Ichimatsu. Oh. Great. Usually Karamatsu was the one to handle the little ones although with him about to pass out, nonetheless Osomatsu sleeping soundly on the couch, everything was officially up to Choromatsu now.

 

Trying to pick them up gently, Choromatsu felt his arm already shaking in weakness. Jyushimatsu under the right and Todomatsu on the left, does Choromatsu really know how to look after kids? 

"Why.." he whispered to himself, struggling his way to the futon room. Finally tucking the younger ones in, his final duty was to carry Ichimatsu. Trying get Karamatsu or Osomatsu would've been a nightmare, so for his safety and theirs, he just stuck with the young trio. 

Ichimatsu, being the oldest and ion the slightly chubbier side, had unfortunately been Choromatsu's heaviest obstacle. Thank goodness that the brother had already been in an easy position, making it somewhat safer for the both of them. 

"C-Come on Ichimatsu.. " Choromatsu swept his arms under the heavy boy, struggling to get up. After a few huffs and and shakes, the big brother finally managed to get himself and the purple clod standing, taking him into the bedroom and tucking him right next to his partner in crime, Jyushimatsu.

After returning into the living room, Karamatsu was found soundly asleep on the floor, drooling slightly as per usual. Choromatsu stared at him for a few minutes. What was it? What was it that made Karamatsu look, nonetheless be so huggable? Did he physically like the brother? Confused feelings? His mind was filled with so many unanswered questions, although perhaps he should be kept in secret, until he was sure his feelings were cemented. 

The green clod took a few deep breaths, slipping himself besides Karamatsu and snuggling close. His warmth quickly spreaded, nuzzling his nose into the big brother’s back, shedding a sweet smile. Something seemed a little off though, very off. Was Karamatsu.. more muscular? Not just the fact that he was older but, he just seemed to be more brawny than usual.

“Why?”


End file.
